A Trip to America!
by AngelOfDiamonds
Summary: I think the title prety much sums it up. But for those of you that don't quite get it. Kagome wins a trip to america and ends up taking everyone else with her. **Chapter 2 is now up!!** R/R
1. Default Chapter

This is just a little fic me and my friend cooked up about three bottles of FACK wine and two hours of sleep after the New Years Eve. For those of you that can't count that means Jan. 1st and don't worry it happens to the best of us. Lately it has just been me working on it but it would be no where without my great friend devil-chan. So THANK YOU DEVIL-CHAN!!!  
  
Disclaim:  
  
Angle-chan: Do I own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Devil-chan: No, but I do.  
  
Angle-chan: Hey.No you don't.  
  
*Just thinking about it makes me depressed.* But a big !!!THANK YOU!!!! to Ramiko Takahashi. (I hope I spelt that right.)  
  
Anyways---  
  
Please read on. And don't forget to review!!!  
  
Angle-chan and Devil-chan 


	2. Chapter 1

A funny little fanfiction story written by non other than me and the person sitting next to me.  
  
AKA angle-chan and devil-chan. (partners in crime.)  
  
This is our little fic. About what would happen if the Inu-Yasha gang took a trip to America.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could and jumped down the well in a matter of seconds. She wasn't late and was for once about 2 days early.  
  
Kag: Hey I just won 4 free tickets to America off of one of the local radio stations!!!  
  
IY: What the hell is a radio station?  
  
Kag: It's a station you listen to on the radio.  
  
IY: what's a radio?  
  
Kag: It's kinda like a music box.  
  
IY: Oh.What's a music box?  
  
Kag: ^_^0 Never mind--  
  
Shippo: Can I go, can I go, can I go, can I go.  
  
Kag: Yeah, we're all going!  
  
Miroku: But, lady Kagome, there are 5 of us and you said you only have 4 tickets.  
  
Kag: Yeah, but don't worry, I have it all figured out.  
  
IY: Oh no, not another one of your "brilliant" ideas!  
  
Kag: Hey! What's wrong with my ideas?  
  
IY: What about the time you decided to take Shippo to the zoo? And we spent the entire day trying to convince the zoo keepers that Shippo wasn't one of their foxes!  
  
Kag: What are you talking about "we"--I was the one convincing the zoo keepers while you were off fighting the dolphins.  
  
IY: What are you talking about--That dolphin got what it deserved. Or would have if you hadn't said the 'S word.'  
  
Kag: Just because it got you wet doesn't mean you had to go and try to make sushi out of it.  
  
IY: But it was mocking me!  
  
Shippo: Yeah, that was a sight. You guys should seen it.  
  
Sango: We would have, if it wasn't for Miroku and his wandering hands. He just had to grope me and we both fell into the river and got sick.  
  
Miroku: If you hadn't hit me, we wouldn't have fallen into the river!  
  
Sango: If you hadn't groped me, I wouldn't have hit you.  
  
Miroku: .  
  
IY: We're not going.  
  
Kag: Oh, yes we are!  
  
IY: No.  
  
Kag: There's going to be ramen.  
  
IY: No.  
  
Kag: Lot's of ramen  
  
IY: Forget it.  
  
Kag: But-  
  
IY: No buts-We still have the jewel fragments to find.  
  
Kag: It's only for a week.  
  
Sango: Come on Inu-Yasha, we haven't had a descent rest since all of this started.  
  
Shippo: Ya, don't be a spoiled sport.  
  
IY: I am no spoiled sport, brat.  
  
[Inu-Yasha hits Shippo on the head producing a bump on his kawii little head.]  
  
Kag: SIT! We are going and that's final.  
  
[1 jewel shard and 2 days latter the gang is ready to jump down the well and head to the airport.]  
  
Kag: Before we leave to go to the airport I have some clothes that you can change into. Along with the trip I won $5,000 spending cash. Ready?  
  
Everyone except IY: Yeah!  
  
IY: Feh.  
  
[They all jump into the well. A blue-purple light appears before them but just as fast it came it left leaving the IY gang swished into the bottom of a very small well.] 


	3. Good Morning!

"..." are Mai and {...} are Angel of Diamonds  
  
AN By the way we have changed our pen names to.............  
  
Angel of Diamonds{Inu-chan to all of my friends} ~~~ aka angle-chan And Mai {Fluffy-sama to all of those that can stand her}~~~ aka Devil-chan  
  
"I resent that! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"  
  
Basically there were just to many angel-chans and what's a devil-chan without an angel-chan.  
  
"In the first chapter AOD wrote most of it though I help. This is due to school and the fact that we don't live in the same house. But I promise to participate a lot more in the rest of the story."  
  
{We're watching the new Pokemon movie 5 while we're writing this so if we'll tell you what we think of it at the end of this chapter. And sorry for not updating sooner}  
  
"{AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE WE GIVE YOU CHAPTER TWO OF A TRIP TO AMERICA}" ****************************************** Sango: Miroku stop that!  
  
Miroku: Stop what!*sheepish look on his face*  
  
[They had all ended up in the bottom of the well in Kagome's time period. Seeing as they were all squished in the bottom. Miroku had seen this as the perfect time to grab Sango's butt.]  
  
[Inu-Yasha was the first to jump, up and out, of the hell hole. Swiftly, followed by Miroku desperate to escape Sango's cat Kirara, who Sango had so graciously told to *clears throat* 'kill Miroku.' Needless to say he has left the well house. Kagome just stood and hung her head as Sango leapt up to land safely on the ground. Shippo grasped tightly to Kagome as she finally ascended up the rope latter to her........ Vacation. *Dun-Dun-Dun- Dun!*]  
  
Sango: Wow! So this is Tokyo, huh?  
  
Kag: Yep! So what do you guys think?  
  
[Shippo and Sango stare wide eyed at the landscape before them. While, Miroku is still being chased by Kirara.]  
  
IY: Feh! It's nothing special.  
  
Kag: Not to you maybe. But Sango, Shippo, and Mirok.. By the way where is he?  
  
[Miroku comes running around the corner.]  
  
Miroku: SAAAAANGO! Call her off!  
  
[Kirara snaps her teeth just barely missing Miroku.]  
  
Miroku: PLEASE!!!  
  
Sango: Fine. Come 'er Kirara.  
  
[Kirara de-transforms and lands safely in Sango's arms.]  
  
Sango: If you ever touch me again like that. Nothing will be able to save you from my wrath. Got it?  
  
Miroku: U-huh....  
  
[Lets just say that Miroku pretty much kept to himself for the rest to the of the day.]  
  
[It is now 6:00 am in Japan and the IY gang has a plain to catch in 3 {count 'um 3} hours.]  
  
[Kagome's alarm clock goes off and the hanyou nearly jumps out of his skin. Kagome sleepily hits the snooze button. Inu-Yasha was about to go over and kill the noise maker but decided to pretend to be asleep. Kagome drags herself out of bed and goes to wake up her sleeping companions.]  
  
[Kagome walks into what was formally Sota's room (who was sleeping over at a friends) and finds Miroku sleeping with next to Sango with his arm over her waist.] Kag: Hmmm...who should I wake up first?  
  
Shippo: I think we should wake them both up at the same time!  
  
[Sango stirs and her eyes widen as she notices the arm in question]  
  
[Miroku flips over still fast asleep]  
  
Sango: I think it's time for his wake up call...  
  
[Sango smacks the monk with her Hiraikotsu{ I hope I spelt that right}]  
  
Sango: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!  
  
Miroku: Sleeping. . . ?  
  
[Kagome rolls her eyes and walks back into her room to wake up Inu-Yasha with Shippo right behind her.]  
  
Kag: Inu-Yasha WAKE UP!!!  
  
[Inu-Yasha still pretends to be asleep and tries to control his temper as the miko shakes his shoulder]  
  
Kag: I know you're awake so get up!  
  
[The alarm clock goes off again and Inu-Yasha jumps ten feet into the air landing right on top of Kagome.]  
  
[Now we all know that to be able to fight demons and still be alive one must have impeccable timing. So it would only make sense that Miroku chased by Sango would come running through the door at this exact moment.]  
  
Miroku and Sango:*stop, look around, until their eyes land on the couple on the floor.*  
  
Miroku: (turns to Sango) Now why won't you let me do that to you?  
  
[Just as Sango is about to slap Miroku]  
  
Inu: It's not what it looks like!  
  
Miroku: Riiiiiiiiight. . . We'll just leave to two alone now. Come on Shippo, this is not something a child should see.  
  
[Inu-Yasha, getting off of Kagome, picks up the alarm clock]  
  
Inu: I'm gonna bash your brains out!  
  
[Miroku runs out of the house with Shippo still in hand while Inu-Yasha watches him from Kagome's bedroom window]  
  
[Since Kagome had taken away the Tetusaiga from him last night with a lot SITs, the hanyou clutches the offending alarm clock and jumps out the window after the lecher, leaving Kagome and Sango alone in the now quiet room]  
AN2 {We never finished Pokemon the movie 5.} "Not to say the movie was bad or anything, Pokemon are cute and therefore rule, but AOD's brothers decided to turn it off and do other things."  
  
{Nee'ways it's just the same as all the other ones is'all.}  
  
"I still want to see it!"  
  
{Ja Ne} = "C'ya later!"  
  
"What about the movie? ("  
  
{Have you ever seen Fluffy-sama wine? It's quite funny! (}  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr! (bored face)" 


End file.
